That Mesmeric Night
by Blondie Crock
Summary: Link talks about his breathtaking night with the princess, followed by them almost getting caught by the guards. After all, their love is forbidden.


It had felt like eons since our last encounter, that dreadful night sent electricity travelling through my spine and to my fingers. It was only nervousness, I thought. But the princess herself was the queen of congeniality, eventually causing me to come back for more; only to regret leaving her once I was done. I sat alone aside my royal blue shield outlining my dad, only to find I had nothing in store. For I didn't have many friends, just acquaintances here and there, nothing special. I wanted adventure in my life, and

was willing to give that to me. I slipped on my tunic and gathered my boots. There was something about her that had me crawling back. Was it her delicate scent? Was it the way she moves her eyebrows when we argue? Or was it the way her lips felt like electricity against mine? That night we kissed under Hyrule's stars just after she had crept out of the castle just to see me was memorable. Her lips continued to burn with anticipation. She wanted me but the timing wasn't right. Beams raced through my bones as she gripped my palms and fingers. I planted kisses from her neck to her collarbones gripping her waist closer to my body. She giggled softly against the side of my jaw radiating warmth with her hums of sweetness. Even though Zelda and I knew we couldn't be together, we still rebelled against Hyrule's laws and wishes. She has been the light in my life and so much more. I couldn't throw that away, not even for the life of me. I whispered secrets in her ear and made her flush with delight. Even though I am just the "Savior" of Hyrule, Zelda knows deep down that I am more than just a hero.

"Would you like to come upstairs? I can say you're just visiting if anyone asks" Zelda announced.

"It's truly up to you princess. It's always been about you since day one" I said.

She giggled enthusiastically and brushed my cheek.

So I guess we were heading up to her chamber then.

The air became dense with silence and suspense; I breathe heavily into the winter air and release a fog from the direction of my lips. My cheeks grew cold, but I dealt with it.

She released her grip on me and grabbed my hand. Only to start running towards the castle entryway, giggling wildly. I chuckled in return. She was the epitome of brilliant, and I loved her for that. I was right, we _were _heading upstairs.

"Shh! I think I heard somebody!" Zelda whispers.

I shush and ready myself for the worst.

Zelda grips my arm and leans in to see if her theory was correct. It was just the wind. Thank Din. Zelda tugs on my sleeve and gives me an "Ok" to walk with her.

The halls were broad, displaying elaborate designs on the tiled floors and ceiling, the Hyrule Crest is everywhere you look. Zelda lugs on my forearm and, I get her attention.

"Up this way!" Zelda whispered.

Everything became so dim once we got further into the castle, I really couldn't see anything. I grabbed Zelda's hand and followed her up the spiral staircase leading to her room. It felt like an eternity until we got to our journey's end. We almost got caught at least 6 times before reaching the last set of stairs, the adrenaline only became more overruling. As Zelda and I enter the last hall before her cubicle, I felt a sense of relief come over me

"We're almost there Link." Zelda tells me.

"I had a feeling. It's such a relief; we won't have to constantly watch our backs until morning." I say awkwardly and then cursing myself.

There were no guards in sight, only silence and Zelda by my side. It was almost the best thing imaginable. As Zelda and I continue to walk the number of windows decreases since we're on the top I get a little claustrophobic, but then I think of the times I was stuck in those little cells in the Water Temple joined by water and what not. Zelda stops walking. I know we're here.

She opens the door and pulls me in, locks the door, then smirks erotically. I do as her face tells me, and grab her roughly by the waist. I give her slow warm kisses against her cheek, as I release, I can feel her warm essence on my upper lip and breathe in, and it's the most comforting thing in the world. I gently kissed her delicate lips, and took hold of her jaw. It was almost like a pause in time but both of us knew that we're still moving; some way and somehow. She released, looking into my eyes with such beauty. Her eyes are as blue as the most beautiful rupees imaginable I dared to look away, only to quickly plan what I'm going to do next. I trailed my fingers down her bodice and slowly undo her dress; removing her shoulder plates as well. She removed her headpiece and her gloves, while I kicked off my boots. Her gown fell to the floor with all her jewels, I couldn't help but stare curiously. She giggled and slipped my tunic off; caressing my form gently, and then leaning in slowly towards my neck. I trace her bare shoulders with my fingers. Her body is warm to the touch, making it harder for me to resist. I grabbed her, roughly caressing her all over until she moans with pleasure. I licked my lips with contentment and continued to kiss my Zelda. I remove my drawers hope for the best.

"Keep quiet, ok?" I tell her.

"I'll try, Link" she says.

I embrace her body in mine and go for it. She cries out in pain and grips my back for security. The feeling envelops both of us and takes over. I nibble here, I nibble there, and she hums softly to our rhythm in the moonlight. Her arms latched onto my neck, I almost felt as if I was being choked but the boundless satisfaction took over, so I didn't care so much. She moaned furiously as I picked up the pace, I didn't want us to get caught, but it just felt so good.

"Link..!" Zelda croaked with her head hanging.

"Am I hurting you?!" I asked

"No…It feels...Good" she struggled.

So I kept going, only because I loved her, and I wanted her. I loved her.

"Zelda, I love you" I whispered.

"I love you more, Link"

She started panting painfully, so I stopped. I was satisfied, and so was she, I saw it on her face. I didn't want to do anymore, I was spent. She released me, and fell to the covers. Her back was beautifully bare, accompanied by the moonlight. I decided to slip under the covers with her and lay beside her, hooking legs and giving her one last goodnight kiss before we fall.


End file.
